


Monster

by Under8000



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, Psychological Drama, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under8000/pseuds/Under8000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformation isn't easy, follow along side this Saiyan as he plunges into the monstrous Oozaru. Gore, violence, descriptive gore and violence, drama. *MAY BE CONSIDERED NON-CANON*</p>
<p>*A short I whipped out that I really enjoyed, hope you all enjoy it too!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

The large Saiyan screamed out, grabbing, ripping, tearing, and shredding his foes to bloody masses. A hunger burned deep within the beast, howled for more sacrifice and even more release. As the innocents shrieked and ran, the fiend pounced upon them, crushed them with his huge body. 

With a bellowing roar the Saiyan tore at his own chest, flesh peeled and gave away to thick, patchy fur. Tears built up and began to pour down his deforming cheeks as his teeth elongated. His snout grew and jutted out; the skin, tissue, and muscle pulled back to give way to his new form. 

The moon rose quick and allowed the superior race to take their true shape, become their true selves. The men all bellowed from the pure unadulterated agony that they all experienced. The pain drove them to thrash harder, fight fiercer. Primal nature took hold of the soldiers and discarded them, giving way for the reality, the monster within. 

Not a cloud blocked out the blinding moonlight that fueled their fury. The sky was filled with stars, the ground with blood and wreckage. By the end, not a soul would live, not a structure would stand, and nothing would be left untouched by the Saiyan’s wrath. 

Blood, tears, sweat, death, destruction; a mind clouded with violent images. The beast howled over and over, begged the moon to release its hold over him. His form burned, itched, ached, and throbbed to his core. Every transformation ripped a piece of him away, destroyed what little was left. 

With the lunar rays present, he couldn’t think, couldn’t talk; he was mindless and powerless, he had to do as it commanded. This would be the end of the man and an eternity for the beast. Every step, breath, roar, howl, thought; none belonged to him and all to this monster. He was owned totally and completely. 

“Death would be better, for I don’t wish to be a Monster forever.”

Somewhere deep inside, the man emerged once more. The moon gave way to the sun, dawn at last. His body bent, cracked, snapped, warped, and collapsed into a crying, drooling heap of flesh and bone. He lay covered from head to toe in sweat and blood, not certain if it was his or others’.

“Where am I? Who am I?”

A commanding officer approached him, holding a tablet. He held it up to the young man, frowned slightly as he waited for it to process the information he needed. “Cadet Raditz, head over to the pods and wait for further instructions!”

“Raditz? Oh, that’s right… Yes, sir.”

The cadet stood; once more he had survived oozaru, but what had it taken from him? His memories were fuzzy, vision hazy. Could the adolescent sustain this torture again? Would he have to? He wasn’t certain of anything anymore, not even of who he was. The Monster was winning.


End file.
